1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device field, and more particularly to a gamut mapping method for displaying and printing a same image between different display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A gamut mirroring or a gamut mapping is to precisely express gamuts of two different devices in a color space unrelated to the two devices. Then through a reasonable mapping algorithm, compressing colors in a gamut of a source device to a gamut of a target device such that a distortion of the colors can be as small as possible visually.
The conventional gamut mapping is based on a mapping between a gamut formed by connecting points corresponding to maximum saturation colors of three color components of red/green/blue (R/G/B) in a chromaticity space and a gamut formed by connecting points corresponding to maximum saturation colors of other display base colors (such as three color components of cyan/magenta/yellow (C/M/Y) for a color printer) in a chromaticity space.
When performing a gamut mapping, a source gamut and a target gamut should be considered. The source gamut can be a gamut of a source device or a gamut of a source image (a display image). However, a gamut mapping based on the gamut of the source device has a greater loss than a gamut mapping based on the gamut of the display image in a transfer and reproduce process. Therefore, in the conventional art, a gamut mapping between different devices is usually based on the gamut of the display image in order to obtain a better mapping effect.
For the display image, the gamut mapping method mainly adjusts lightness and chroma, and maintains hue to be constant to performing the gamut mapping. However, in the gamut mapping, the adjustment of the lightness and chroma cannot achieve a best status in the same time.